Matchmaker
by lover-of-love19
Summary: Derek wanted Stiles help set him up with Stiles' brother, but the more he hangs out with Stiles, the less he remembers his original objective. OR Where Stiles agrees to set Derek up with his twin brother even though Stiles totally wants into Derek's pants. (Rating for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first try at Sterek! Hope you like it!**

The first time Stiles saw Derek all time didn't stop, the world didn't seem brighter, and he definitely didn't feel safer. But what do you expect when you accidently hit a brooding stranger in the back alley of a club?

Stiles had been angrily flailing his arms around at the phone, because his brother had decided to leave the scene early with a new 'friend' in tow. While Stiles usually doesn't care how more often his brother gets laid than he does (not that Stiles gets laid, period.), his brother usually has the courtesy of letting him know first before ditching him. It was during his angry rant that he failed to notice the lone figure in the shadows, and it wasn't until Stiles's hands were making contact with a very solid body that Stiles saw the man.

Surprised and taken off guard, Stiles flailed his arms some more and dropped his phone. "Aww man! Couldn't you have made some noise? You know to let me know that you were standing there?"

The tall figure just scowled at him.

"I know, I should have been paying attention, but couldn't you have, you know, maybe not been in the shadows? Unless that's where you like to hang out and mug defenseless citizens, which in that case you should know that you have the look down. You weren't planning on robbing me were you? Because I feel the need to let you know that, your jacket looks far more expensive than anything I have on me and at home. What? Don't judge me with your eyebrows!"

The brooding man in leather only huffed, angrily rolled his eyes, and began walking away.

"Hey! rude! You don't just walk away after having scared 10 years off of someone's life! At least tell me your name so I know who to curse while on my death bed!"

The man stopped, turned, and sent Stiles an incredulous look.

"Ok, I can see how that would make you not want to give me your name, but if it makes you feel better...I'm Stiles. Don't scrunch your eyebrows at me! That _is_ my name! I don't have a weird name that belonged to my grandfather, that I was then cursed with. Stiles is totally my name."

Leather Jacket looked skywards, as if to ask the heavens why this was happening to him. He then loudly sighed, "My name is Derek." With that Derek turned around and quickly exited the alley.

So their first meeting wasn't exactly ideal, but then again their second one wasn't either.

OoOoOoO

It was a few days after their first encounter that the two were unfortunate enough to run into each other once more. Unfortunate, because after Stiles' slight alcohol confidence, it was really really awkward on Stiles's end.

He rubbed his short buzzed hair with his left hand as he sheepishly waved at Derek. "Hey, what are the odds that you need to get your caffeine fix at the Starbucks I happen to work at? Seriously what are the odds of that?"

Derek doesn't deign to answer that question, keeping his angry gaze on Stiles.

"There you go, judging me with your eyebrows again. Are you going to tell me your order, or are your eyebrows going to spell it out for you?" Stiles can't help the laugh that escapes him at his own joke.

Derek's eyebrows further squish against the other, before Derek growls out "Grande cafe americano." Pays in cash, and doesn't stay long enough to get his change.

Stiles obnoxiously leans over the counter and yells "Thanks for the tip!"

Derek pointedly ignores Stiles. Derek's mind starts wandering off to the reason why he was here in the first place. When "Sourpuss a.k.a. Broody Eyebrows, Grande Cafe Americano" and a sharp cackle comes from the cashier, it jolts Derek back to the present. Derek's scowl comes back full force, takes his drink off the counter, and heads towards a table. Derek is a TA and currently waiting for a student from one of his classes, Dave; who was now running late. Derek didn't really mind, he was more nervous to finally be one on one with the guy he'd been staring at since the semester had started. Dave was slim, but well toned; had pale, and lightly freckled skin; spikey soft bed hair; and had a mouth on him that had Derek thinking lascivious thoughts.

So lost in his thoughts, he was startled as Dave dropped down in front of him, waving his hands to get Derek's attention.

"Woah man, who's the lucky person? I haven't seen that look on a guy since my brother spoke of his beloved Lydia." Derek was helpless to stop the slight flush that rose into his cheeks. He cleared his throat and the two began talking about the semester project. Each student had a 20 page paper that had to be approved of before it was started, and was due the week of finals. It was mostly a drag, because the professor would eventually make him and the other teacher assistant do the work, but it gave him the excuse to meet up with Dave. They got down to talking logistics. When the first portion of the paper was due, how often Dave could seek his assistance (Derek would have prefered as often as possible, and preferably on a date, but Dave said it would probably be weekly or less.) They talked about how many resources were a minimum and how much were too many. It was as they were coming to a close that Dave noticed Derek's coffee cup. Upon reading the name, he burst out laughing. "Broody eyebrows? Oh my god, that's hilarious, because you totally have some intense eyebrows."

"That's exactly why I named him that!"

Derek and Dave both looked up at once. Derek's annoyance with this Stiles rose, who did he think he was? He was interrupting his time with Dave, and why was he hugging Dave?

"I see you have had the pleasure of meeting my brother." Dave laughed as he fondly shook his head at Stiles.

It was then that Derek took in Stiles's features. Dave and Stiles looked a lot like each other, and yet again not. Dave's hair was longer, his arms far more toned, and carried himself with more confidence, but they looked almost like "Twins?"

Stiles and Dave both smiled at the same time, it was a little off putting seeing the two move in a synchronized manner.

"Congratulations Sourpuss, you have 20/20 vision."

Dave rolls his eyes. "Stiles don't be mean."

Stiles mouth hangs open, looking at his brother like he betrayed him "I'm not being mean, but he saw me the other night, and then this morning. And not once did he notice our similarities." He sends Derek an accusing glance.

"Stiles he's only a TA for one of my classes, it's not like he's memorizing my features or something. That would be a little weird right?" At Dave's words Derek can't stop the awkwardness that rises within him, because that is exactly what Derek has been doing in class.

Stiles shoots Derek a suspicious look. "Yeah, not studying your features. Please, everyone likes you."

Dave throws his brother a smug look. "I'm just the more attractive of the two, what can I say."

Stils grumbles, turns a large smile towards Derek. "Hey 'Teacher Assistant,' you want to know what Dave is short for?" Derek's interest is piqued, he didn't know Dave was short for a longer name.

Before Stiles can say any more, Dave stumbles out of his chair quickly trying to stop Stiles from revealing his name. "You say one more word Stiles and I'll tell everyone, what _your_ real name is. At least I can shorten mine."

Stiles flails his arms around. "Ok ok ok, just never repeat that name in front of me. Anyway, I need to get back to work, then have to go to a study group. See you at home. Later Eyebrows!" With that Stiles saunters off, or tried to because a second later he seems to stumble on seemingly nothing.

OoOoOoO

"Remember the Grecian god come to life, I told you about? I saw him again today."

Scott beams at Stiles from the computer monitor "That's great! Did you talk to him. Like a real person, this time?"

Stiles groans "If by normal you mean my brain to mouth filter completely stopped working, then yes."

"Dude! What happened?"

Stiles sags into his seat, a look of total rejection crossing his face. "I talked too much and gave him a nickname, one that describes him rather accurately if I do say so myself, but I can see how 'Sourpuss' isn't ideal. For my troubles I got the eyebrow frown of doom."

"Stiles!"

"I know and that's not the worst part. Derek is in Dave's class, and he totally wants Dave. I totally didn't believe the teacher assistant, looking out for my students speech. I mean come on! We look exactly alike, so why couldn't he have liked me?"

"How do you know that he likes Dave? Did Dave tell you? Was he on a date with Dave when you saw him at Starbucks?"

"Well no, but everyone likes Dave better than me."

"Not me." Scott's face is completely serious. This is why Scott was his best friend. Because even when he jokingly was self deprecating, Scott will always have his back. Scott's remark had been so genuine Stiles couldn't help but smile.

"Aww Scotty, that's why you're the best! Well next time I might not be such a dick. How about you? How was your date?"

Scott's face broke out into a dopey smile. "It went really well, we had dinner, walked around and she let me hold her hand. I even got to give her a kiss when we said goodbye." Stiles' smile could have competed with Scott's. They both had had bad luck with dating, but Allison was Scott's dream girl. It had taken Scott months to build up the courage, but Scott had finally asked her out. They both had smiled shyly at each other after she had said yes. Stiles couldn't have been happier for his friend.

"That's my boy! Good for you Scott, look at you first date and already kissing. Next thing you know, you'll be mac-ing it up."

Scott groans and covers his face. "Seriously? What does that even mean? 'macking it up' Have you been watching those 90's tv shows again?"

"Of course! Television has pretty much died. Really, Grey's Anatomy, everyone is doing everyone; Gossip Girl, bunch of teenage rich kids doing everyone; Teen Mom, real life teenagers doing everyone…etcetera. Even the cartoons were better back then! Plus 'macking' is completely still in, just like 'totes' and 'that's da bomb!"

Scott is not refusing to even meet Stiles' gaze. "No one even uses those sayings anymore."

"What? I'm totes offended, that you think macking it up between your girl and yourself is not going to happen, because I think you're da bomb. See completely relevant to this day and age, because it's the bee's knees."

Scott just kept groaning about Stiles' needing to watch things made in this millennium or else he was going to start sounding like parents when they talked. Stiles kept talking in 'hip' terms, to further tease Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was looking for a place to sit on, at the quad, since it was a nice day out. Unfortunately it seemed that the rest of the student population had the same thought. The students had music playing from their laptops, there were others playing with a hacky sac, some reading, and some just taking in the sun. There was a nice stress free quality to it all. He spotted a semi empty table where a guy in a dark beanie and thick-rimmed glasses sat.

When Derek put down his belongings, the guy looked up in surprise before a smile broke out across his face, a mischievous glint in his eyes accompanying said smile. Derek's breath caught. After what felt like minutes but were merely seconds, the guy hastily took off his glasses. "Hey Sourpuss, want to enjoy the day too? Make yourself comfortable at my table. Mi table es su table."

Derek rolled his eyes. He then began taking out his study materials. Since Derek didn't bother to answer, Stiles shrugged then turned back to his class reader. They sat in silence all of three minutes, before Stiles was grumbling and talking to himself; his fingers dancing this way and that across the page. There was a highlighter in his hand, which he used his mouth to pop the cap off. Derek stared at Stiles until he looked up.

Stiles grimaced, "yeah, I usually can't sit still. It should have tipped you off when I was sitting on this bench alone, while many others gladly worked on the grass." Derek's eyebrows further squished together, before he went back to ignoring Stiles.

Derek was used to working with a lot of background noise. His family was large. When the whole family was in the house, chaos wasn't an adequate enough word to describe how chaotic it got. Of course after his mother, father, and younger sibling's death, there hadn't been enough noise to fill the silence. It was the reason why he and his sister had packed their bags and headed to New York for their undergrad experience. There they found a city loud at all times, it helped drown out some of their pain. It helped drown out Derek's guilt too. If Derek hadn't dated Kate, a woman too old for him, and then broken up with her, she wouldn't have convinced herself that Derek's parent's were at fault and then cut Derek's parent's break line. They, _he_, didn't have plans on returning. Ultimately it was their Uncle Peter who had asked them to return, telling them that their family missed them and the house didn't quite feel the same without someone living in it. Kate was also gone; she had killed herself. It was why Derek was fulfilling his graduate school in California.

It wasn't until the sun was setting, laptop battery dead, and his eyes hurting that Derek decided it was time to call it a day. He looked over at Stiles, who was munching on a sandwich, and drinking from a coffee cup through a straw. Who even drank hot coffee with a straw? On top of Derek's laptop was a croissant sandwich. He was oddly touched by the gesture.

"Uh, thanks."

Stiles looked up, "oh yeah it was getting late and I thought maybe you were hungry, but I didn't want to break your concentration mojo groove thang you had going. I didn't know what type of sandwich you like, or if you even like meat, but you didn't get that big without eating some meat, right? So I got you a croissant sandwich, because who doesn't like a croissant? And then make it into a sandwich, I mean that's just genius, but if you don't like croissants that's cool too. I won't make you eat anything you wouldn't like…"  
Derek held up a hand and tried to keep back his laughter, if only not to make Stiles feel bad. If he didn't know it was physically impossible, he'd think Stiles said that all in one breath.

"This is fine. Thanks." He let his smirk show. "I thought your brother was the good twin."

"Har har har. The man's got joke's. Dave's just the twin that gets to date everyone." He realizes how pathetic and jealous that sounds, so he lets his gaze wander, not wanting to see pity or annoyance on Derek's face. "Speaking of dates, would you maybe want to go Alpha's? I mean like not like a_ date_ date, but like a date with friends. An outing, on a Friday night, at a place where we'll probably have fun. Where we might need to grab something to eat afterwards in a large group. Not a two person, but like a multiple person thing. A multiple person thing, where most people will be paired up, but you don't have to be paired up with me." Stiles is flustered. Derek hadn't said anything since he started talking, not to interrupt him to say 'yes' or 'we'll see' or the popular response, laughter. Derek is just sitting there looking at him, with this expression between pity and taken aback. If Stiles weren't so scared of the response he'd make fun of Derek for it. "Dave will be there. I mean, you like him right? My brother? I could probably score you a dance with him."

At the sound of Dave's name, Derek seems to get hopeful, at least Stiles hopes he's reading Derek right. Derek's eyebrows are slighting rising making his eyes look doe like.

Derek had been thinking of ways to let Stiles down without being insensitive. No matter how much of an inconsiderate bastard he could be at times, it didn't mean that he didn't know how it felt to be rejected. Relief washed over him when he mentioned Dave, then elation at the thought that spending the night with Dave. "Am I that obvious?"

Stiles forced a smile on, while disappointment settled at the pit of his stomach. Stiles wasn't surprised, but it still hurt. Instead, Stiles forced out a laugh. "Nah, the dopey smile you get when you look at him has everyone fooled. Your secret is safe with me. Can't say I blame you, _everyone_ falls for Dave." Stiles smile becomes almost brittle as Derek doesn't negate the comment, or change the subject. "Anyway before I forget, give me your cell number so that I can tell you what time we'll be meeting up on Friday night." After getting Derek's number, Stiles grabs his things, excusing himself by saying he has a study group he needs to get to. When he gets far enough from Derek, he stops walking looks skywards and lets out a long sigh, telling himself that this isn't the first time nor the last time that someone will choose Dave over himself. He then starts to make his way to his Jeep at a faster pace. He hadn't really been lying when he said he had a meeting, he had to meet up with Scott, and there might be some studying involved, maybe.

OoOoOoO

"You did what?"

"You heard! He was able to stand me while I was studying. Movement and all! So I bought him a sandwich then proceeded to ask him out. Then before he could say 'no' I lured him in with promises of my brother."

Scott had been lying down on Stiles bed while Stiles was seated on his chair back side forwards, swiveling left to right then right to left.

From the bed Scott moans, "Aw man, you bought him a sandwich?"

Stiles throws a dumbfounded expression Scott's way, even if he can't see it. "Really that's what you got out of the story?"

Scott sat up. "That's how you always start. Remember that when you're at CostCo trying to buy Derek a giant flat screen tv."

Stiles buries his head on the back support of the desk chair. "That was once and I took it back!"

Scott laughed "Can you imagine what he'd look like if you got him a tv?"

"Oh man! His eyebrows would probably crawl off his face" He answers mirthfully." Stiles could always count on Scott to make him feel better. "That's why you're my best bro man, make me remember the important things, like I can't make a bigger fool of myself than I already have." Scott beams at the compliment "So, how are things going with Allison?" At the mention of his date Scott's smile widens, if he had a tail it would be wagging enough to shake his bottom. Stiles can't help the 'aw' that slips out.

Scott goes to explain in detail how things are going with the beautiful Allison, mooning over her the whole time. Stiles is more than happy to focus on someone else's happiness than to focus on his own feelings, or how he is going to get Dave to notice Derek. Life.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was Nervous. Nervous with a capital N. He had taken out the skinniest jeans he had, and donned on his favorite dark red shirt V-neck. Stiles had never really cared what he dresses in or how he looks, but he felt like a girl going on their first date. That's not true a girl would probably have already chosen an outfit, and had done other girl things, but still he felt far too anxious. An anxiousness he needed to hide from his brother, or else he would know something was up. Which would lead Dave to pestering him about it. Stiles would be coerced into telling him that he liked Derek, which would completely ruin Derek's chances of doing whatever he wanted to do with Dave. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Stiles went to knock on Dave's door.

"Come on Dave! You're taking too long! If you wait any longer we'll be getting there when the club is closing."

"Please you know we're not going to be late!" Came Dave 's muffled response, before he opened the door. "Plus, I have to look good if I'm going to be making an impression on any potential catches." Dave was in dark jeans that were far tighter looking than the ones Stiles had on. A dark blue shirt, that clung to every spot of his chest, but still managed to look loose, and black leather boots. His hair was styled in a semi spiked, just rolled out of bed look. Next to him Stiles felt like a washed out version of Dave.

"Well come on Stiles, we're going to be late if you don't get moving." Called Dave as he descended the stairs.

Stiles followed Dave, and shot a quick text to Derek.

_We're about to leave. Will be at Alpha's in about 10min, you?_

**Derek: **_Already here._

**Stiles: **_Dude are you just hanging outside the club like a creeper?_

**Stiles: **_OMG! You totally are!_

**Stiles: **_And I bet you dressed in one of your signature black outfits! Are you wearing the leather jacket to complete the ensemble?_

**Stiles: **_Ok, Just kidding! Man, don't have to take things so seriously. I can practically feel your eyebrows judging and wanting to maim me. We're here._

**Derek: **_Yeah I see you._

"Dude do you have a date? Nice!"

Stiles flailed as Dave tried to take his phone away. "What? No! I wanted to know if Scott was going to join us today, but he has a Skype date or whatever with Allison." Stiles almost wanted to pat himself on the back, for having come up with such a good lie. There were ups to one's friend finding a girl.

Dave lost interest in his phone right away. "Meh, you two might as well be a married pair with the intense bromance you two have." He called his friends and asked them where they were, Isaac, Jackson, and Danny were his go to trio, sometimes accompanied by the wonderful Lydia. Isaac was a tall thin curly haired guy, who might as well have been invisible for all the notice Stiles gave him; Danny was any gay man's wet dream, lightly tanned skinned, muscle you just want to sink your teeth into and a smile that would have you taking your pants off in no time, with the personality of an angel; Jackson was an Abercrombie &amp; Fitch model come to life, douche personality included along with his stupid not so stupid Porsche; then there was the red haired goddess Lydia, who he spent most of his adolescence crushing on, the only woman Stiles would sleep with. That woman was the love child of Stephen Hawking and a red headed petite goddess. Today all six of Dave's friends joined us.

Stiles ran to catch up, as the group walked straight to the front of the line. With a group as good-looking as them, there was no way they would be turned away. Stiles quickly grabbed a hold of Derek when he saw him, and meshed himself in with the group.

Stiles then loudly and not so subtly called out to Dave. "Dave, look at who's here! Eyebrows what are the chances that we would see you here? Would have _never_ guessed you _also _came to the clubs!" Derek chose to stay silent and just shrug. The damn man wasn't helping himself. "_Anyway_, lets help get him passed the front door, although he probably would _help_ us get through the door, right?"

Dave looked Derek up and down slowly. Yess! Dave was taking notice of Derek's good looks. Derek took notice and subtly tensed his muscles making them bulge.

Lydia took a step forward, tilting her head in a calculating manner. "His facial hair makes him look good in a grungy way, but it's well tamed so it doesn't make him look dirty. His pants are tight, _very_ tight. How long did it take you to get into those pants? Don't answer that. You do have nice _ass_ets. The tight shirt is a good tight, but black really? If it was dark green it would still fit into your color scheme, show off your abs and chest better, and it would bring out the color in your eyes. The leather jacket might be too much, but it doesn't look bad. What are your opinions on a threesome?"

It was almost hilarious to see someone as large as Derek wanting to cower from someone as small as Lydia. Before Derek could answer her question, Jackson growled.

Lydia scoffed at it. "Calm down your barbarian instincts, Jackson, I was only inquiring. Plus don't act like you wouldn't be interested in having that male specimen around, inside or anywhere near you." With that Lydia turned and continued her walk towards the front of the line, the rest of the group along with her.

Derek turned narrow eyes towards Stiles. "What? Don't look at me like that! Just be glad you passed her criteria, god knows I've never passed. And come on, before they get in and don't let us pass."

Once inside Danny and Isaac headed straight towards the dance floor having apparently recognized someone there. The two guys got on either side of a blond bombshell and proceeded to imitate sex on the dance floor. The rest of the group went to the bar.

Stiles turned towards Derek "Go get a drink, don't crowd Dave, you'll come on too strong too fast. You're going to need as much liquid courage as possible to join Dave on the dance floor and then _dance_ with him." Stiles wasn't an expert at getting _anyone_, but he definitely knew what he's done wrong, plus with a face and body like Derek's, some things can be forgiven.

After a while of Drinking, Stiles noticed Derek's scowl not letting up. "Hey broody mcbrooderson, ya want to let up on the brooding?" All he got was a scoff thrown his way, for his trouble. Derek was massacring himself, so he turned to Dave, throwing an arm around his shoulders and smiling. "Hey buddy! So Derek is almost drunk on his free drinks. Want to show him the dance floor? I would, if he didn't seem to currently hate me."

Dave smiled back, and just shook his head. "Are you sure he won't just think I'm you? We do tend to look sort of like one another." He still went over to Derek, grabbed his wrist and herded him towards the dance floor. "Come on dude. Lets go have a good time."

Derek and Dave looked _good_ dancing together. You would think that half way towards alcohol poisoning Derek would be uncoordinated, but nope, he was beyond graceful. The two were rubbing up against each other, so intimately that couples dancing around them were stopping to just ogle at the image. Bile rose up within Stiles, who was drowning it with soda. He was dd today, and he sort of wished he wasn't, because he would be the only one that remembered.

"They look good together, maybe Dave will take him home tonight, or you know the other way around." He hadn't seen Lydia move up next to him, so he had to hastily grab hold of his cup when he flinched.

Stiles stuck his tongue seeking the straw of his drink. "I don't know. Aren't they too attractive together? Nevermind, yeah you're right, they look really good."

"Do I detect a little wistfulness?"

Stiles opened his mouth dropping the straw back into the cup. "What? No! I just you know, want someone to ya know do all the things they're going to do, _obviously._ You know I prefer strawberry blonde beauties, with a dominant streak." He then began chewing on the straw nervously.

Lydia smirked, "Sure, whatever helps you sleep." Having gotten her drink, she went to join the duo on the dance floor. Stiles just kept staring at Derek and Dave, telling himself that this was exactly what he had promised Derek, at least he hadn't been completely lying.

A group of drag queens came over to his side of the bar, to order drinks. One of them leaned over. "Oh Honey, you've got it _bad._"

Without taking his eyes off the dance floor, Stiles responded. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She tutted. "Tell Mama Bee, why you're not the one out there dancing with the hunk in leather, when it's plain as day that you want into those tight _tight_ jeans. Honey I do not blame you for wanting into _those._" Stiles sighed, turned back to the bar and put down his drink.

Another one of the girls leaned in. "Bee leave the poor kid alone, don't you see that he's pinning from afar. Leather boy obviously is Honey's brother's boyfriend." She then turned her attention towards Stiles. "Tell Rashel all your troubles."

Stiles didn't know how he felt talking things out with a bunch of strangers, but figured it couldn't hurt to hear what a dumb ass he was from someone that wasn't his best friend.

Stiles took a large swallow from his drink, before sighing to himself. "So I may or may not have the biggest crush on the guy grinding on my brother. I also may have asked him out as my date before promising my brother to him."

Paris gasped. Rashel tsked, "Honey now why would you go and do that? Does your brother like him?"

"I don't now how Dave feels about him. My brother isn't a long-term relationship type of guy. Dave's a bit freer spirited; it's part of his appeal. Plus, He's my brother's T.A., so technically he saw him first."

Another girl shook her head and said "Girl, you gone don fucked up now…"

Mamma Bee turns to the bar, "Get my poor honey here a tequila shot. He needs it. Girls onto the dance floor, we'll get leather boy over there to dance with Honey here. Now Honey take your shot. Good."

Rashell and Paris hauled him towards the dance floor. Mamma Bee stayed talking to the bartender. It wasn't long before Stiles lost his woes and was dancing unabashedly with the queens. Most of them danced with him and sung along loudly to the songs that played. It was during his dance with Jazz. She had long dark straight hair, lace up high heels, and a dark green lacey skin tight dress that ended mid thigh. Stiles is feeling a little smug about himself, when he was turned into the large muscular arms of Derek. Stiles was sober enough to realize it was Derek, but drunk enough not to feel self conscious especially when Derek grabbed onto Stiles' hips and began grinding their pelvis' together. Stiles grabbed hold of Derek's arms as they lost themselves to the rhythm.

Derek tentatively leaned in and kissed Stiles. It was a good kiss, fantastic! Stiles brought his arms around Derek's neck, while Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles wait. They were no longer dancing, but standing flush against each other making out. There where faint catcalls from the girls Stiles had been talking to.

Stiles grabbed Derek's hair to pull him away. He needed air! But Stiles made sure to grab hold of Derek's bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away. He then leaned their foreheads together. He gave Derek a shy smile, before saying "hey."

Derek smiled back at Stiles replying just as intelligently, "hey."

Stiles was beyond ecstatic, his outing hadn't started out great, but this was a great note to end it on.

"So not that I don't want to end this, but I'm more than positive we're going to hate ourselves tomorrow. Do you want me to give you a lift? Or is there someone picking you up?"

Derek stared at Stiles before saying "Laura's taking me home."

"Ok if I knew who that was, I would be able to do…something" Stiles moved his arms in the air, trying to better explain himself.

Derek rolled his eyes, before rolling his hips directly onto Stiles, causing him to whimper. "Derek, I would look for her, or call her…" Derek cut Stiles' rant short when he leaned in to whisper into his ear. "My phone. Front Pocket." Derek continued to torture his ear, before he decided Stile's neck was a far more delicious treat.

Stiles hastily shoved his hand down Derek's pocket, not finding it there stuck his hand into the other pocket. "Oh goodness and all that is holy out there. Thank you and fuck you." Stiles very dutifully tried to not to feel Derek up, but Derek's pants were so tight it was hard not to brush up against certain parts. And feel these parts start to rise. It was hard not to ignore with the way Derek was grinding it on him, while proceeding to suck and bite Stiles' neck. Once grabbing a hold of the phone, Stiles found Laura's number and called.

The phone was answered by an angry half asleep whisper. "Derek, do you know what god damned time it is?"

"Uh, hi Laura."

"Who is this?"

"Um this is Stiles. So Derek came with my friend's and I to Alphas, the club. He got a _little_ drunk and there is no way I'm going to let him drive like that. He mentioned your name, so yeah here I am calling you. Then you answered, so now we've come full circle."

"uh huh"

"Soo...can you come pick him up?"

"You got him drunk, he's your problem now."

"Please don't hang up! I would take him home, if I knew where he lived, if I could drive right now, if he could tell me where to go, and if my father wasn't the sheriff of a small town who has basically drilled the law into my very being…hello?"

Laughter came from the other side of the phone. This woman was an evil, evil being. "Calm down before you asphyxiate yourself with all your talking. I'll go pick him up. Make sure you're waiting for me at the front of the club, or I'll leave Der in your hands for the night."

"Ok. Yes. I'll meet you up front, I'll be the guy holding, or trying to hold, up the wall of muscle that is Derek." If Laura had hung up or not, Stiles wouldn't have known, because Derek had decided Stiles had ignored him long enough. Derek roughly grabbed Stiles and proceeded to kiss him senselessly.

Stiles lugged Derek out of the club, letting the cold night air hit Derek hopping that would help sober him, or the bottle of water he forced down his throat. If only so that Derek wouldn't be humping him by the time Laura arrived. It seemed to have worked, because he'd stopped being frisky by the time Laura arrived. Laura has to be related to Derek, because their likeness was uncanny.

She laughed when she saw them. "Hey there Derbear, have fun tonight?"

Derek only turned to scowl at Laura. "Now now Der, don't be mad. I'm your ride." The smile Laura gave Derek, made Stile's hair stand.

Deciding to ignore the scary attractive Derek female look-a-like, Stiles began meandering Derek into the backseat of Laura's car.

Stiles managed to get Derek into the backseat before Derek grabbed a hold of Stile's head and brought him into a dirty open mouth, tongue fucking kiss.

"Yeah, that just happened. In front of your sister. Not that I'm complaining." He looked up to se Laura smirking at him. "Yup." Stiles couldn't help the smile that was slipping through his stoic façade.

"Well isn't that nice. Derbear, found himself a boy toy."

Derek turned to Laura and sluggishly said "Not boy toy. Name Dave."

It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on Stiles. Dave. Always Dave. He should have realized Derek wouldn't have chosen him over Dave. Who was Stiles kidding? The smile slipped from his face, but still forced out a laugh. He looked up to see Laura wearing a look of apology.

Laura looked down at Derek with mild disgust. "Uh huh, I'm sure that's his name."

Stiles continued looking around, no longer wanting to see the look of pity in Laura's eyes. "Anyway, tell him that Dave had a good time, but he had to leave. Don't want Derek to feel bad about tonight. So, see you." With a wave, Stiles turned around and walked away. And if Stiles gave himself a few minutes of morose thoughts once he got into his car, well no one needed to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Derek:** _I want to thank you for yesterday._

…

**Derek:** _I had a great time yesterday with Dave._

…

**Derek:** _Has Dave said anything about yesterday?_

Stiles stared at the texts Derek had sent, he really didn't want to answer them, in fact all he wanted to do was hole himself up in his bedroom the rest of the weekend and mope. It was Scott who came to visit him that eventually took him out of his stupor.

"Come on dude, that means you totally have a chance now!" Scott was lying next to Stiles shoulder to shoulder, on Stiles' bed. Scott had jeans and a comfortable shirt, while Stiles had yet to change out of his pajamas.

"How does him making out with me and mistaking me for my brother equate to me having a chance?"

"He practically mauled your neck off…Doesn't that mean he sort of likes you?"

"No, it means that I had the best freaken make out session with a person who thought I was someone else."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, _oh_" Stiles put his arms over his face.

After a moment of silence, Scott sat up and turned to Stiles. "Do you want to play video games and eat pizza the rest of the day?"

Scott's eyes were blazing with so much open excitement Stiles couldn't say no. In fact he found himself grinning back at his friend with the same energetic excitement. Thoughts of Derek, were put behind.

OoOoOoOo

Stiles had effectively put Derek out of his mind until ten that same night, while Scott was out on a pizza run, because "it'll be quicker this way, plus you're beating me, it's not going to change in 20 minutes." Stiles kept playing the game on solo missions.

Stiles' phone rang, so without looking away from the television screen Stiles answered.

"Remember Scott, I like my lube, extra lubricated." Stiles liked answering the phone in obscene ways with his friend, just to hear him floundering about on the other end of the line. He couldn't help the wide grin that spread on his face.

"uh, Hello?"

Stiles eyes widened, he recognized that voice, and it wasn't Scott's.

"Holy…" Stiles fumbled with the controller in his hand and the phone on his shoulder, causing him to lose the game. "Damn-Derek! Sorry totally wasn't expecting your call, I was…a bit distracted?"

"I guess that answers why you haven't answered my texts. I didn't expect you to have met someone at the club."

Stiles didn't know if he should be offended by that comment or just take it as Derek's way of talking.

"Oookayy…"

"Not like that. I'm sure people find you attractive. You just don't seem to be the type to just hook up."

This caused Stiles to laugh. "I should get you flustered more often. I swear this is the first time I've heard you talk so much."

Derek chose to not respond to Stiles comment.

"Hey, I didn't say that to make you stop talking. Look you called me for something, what's up?"

Derek sighed. "I just wanted to ask if your brother had said anything, and tell someone about what happened yesterday night. My sister keeps glaring at me whenever I try to talk about it. I think she's mad that I shortened her 'beauty sleep' or something."

The thought of Derek's sister makes Stiles slightly cringe. She was the only sober being to witness Stiles tragedy yesterday night. Stiles decides to be honest with Derek. "Dave hasn't said anything about yesterday night. In fact I haven't seen Dave all day." Well it was sort of the truth, just not the _truth_ truth.

"Oh, well guess I won't be keeping you anymore."

"Yeah, sure. Ok. Well…see you on campus?"

"Yeah." With that Derek hung up.

Shortly after Scott came back, but no matter how many times Stiles beat Scott, he couldn't quite lose himself in the game anymore. Stiles didn't mention the phone call to Scott.


	5. Chapter 5

The bruises on the side of Stiles' neck hadn't quite faded by Monday, so Stiles was 'fashionably' wearing a scarf. It was appropriate to wear scarves when it wasn't' really cold out right? Stiles had also decided that he would only get in contact with Derek, if Derek did so first. After all it was Derek's love life, not his. He also wasn't quite ready to reach out to the person who both made and ruined his weekend.

Stiles was at the library looking up information for his latest term paper, when a cup was placed in front of him. From the scent wafting from it, it was coffee. Stiles looked up, and saw Derek.

Stiles just stared at Derek, not quite sure what to do. His heart was beating quick, while his brain rang out, _'not boy toy. Name Dave.' _

"Uh, hi." Stiles' brilliant greeting was met with a stoic face. So Stiles swallowed his pride, and forced out a smile. "I mean thanks for the coffee Mr. Grumpy."

Instead of responding to the greeting, all Derek said was. "It's not cold enough to wear a scarf."  
"Maybe not for you, not all of us have a body of muscle to keep the cold away. I mean on a good day, I'm wearing two shirts."

Derek only 'hm'd' "So have you talked to Dave?"

Stiles began to laugh. "I knew there was a reason you talked to me! Was the coffee a way to sweeten me up?"

Derek couldn't help, but feel slightly offended at that remark. Sure that was the reason he bought the coffee, and was talking to him, but Stiles didn't have to point it out. "Couldn't I have just been trying to talk with you?"

Stiles gave Derek a look he couldn't decipher. "No one that is interested in Dave, _just_ talks to me."

This made Derek feel both awkward and guilty. "Anyway, I haven't talked to Dave, like I told you on the phone, I was with Scott." Stiles had begun playing with the scarf around his neck. Stiles seemed incapable of sitting still. The scarf moved at an odd angle and the right side of Stiles neck came to view. There were love bites on top of love bites, and what appeared to be slight beard burn.

Derek couldn't move his eyes from the scene when he asked, "You and Scott hung out _all _weekend?"

Confused Stiles said, "Yeah, Scott and I sometimes clear a whole weekend in a month to hang out. We just hole ourselves in the bedroom, and only get up to pee or eat."

Derek's face showed his surprise. "How do you do that? Where do you get the stamina? You're no longer a teenager."

Stiles laughed, his hands kept playing with the scarf. Then realizing he was moving the scarf, only fiddled to fix it. "Dude age is but a number. Anyway, is that all you needed to talk about?"

Derek didn't know what he should be more surprised about, that Stiles was so open about his sexual life, or that Stiles and his partner could go at it a _full_ weekend. A part of him felt envious. A _whole_ weekend.

"Don't call me dude. Why wasn't Scott at the club?"

Stiles seemed surprised by Derek's question. Derek didn't know if it was because of the question or because Derek had continued talking to Stiles. Either way it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Oh he couldn't come. He was a bit busy, but I still had fun." Stiles smile, seemed strained. It must suck that your boyfriend couldn't show, but why would Stiles have invited him? _Because he knew you liked Dave, why else?_ Derek immediately felt ashamed for thinking that Stiles had been trying to hit on him.

"At least you two were able to hang out all weekend right?"

"Yup!" Stiles then turned back to whatever book he was reading, oblivious to Derek's internal shame. Unsure of what else to do, Derek took out his laptop and continued his graduate thesis before he had to head back to his office for the obligatory office hours. Not that anyone visited, but he had to be available for whoever decided to show.

Since the awkward meeting at the library, Derek had begun texting Stiles. Stiles wasn't sure what that meant. Scott insisted that this was a good thing, but Stiles couldn't seem to forget how their night at the club had ended, and insisted that Derek was only buttering him up. For what? Well Stiles wasn't quite sure yet.

Their texts for the most part consisted of little things about their day.

From Dave texts

**Derek:**_Dave said hi to me today._

**Stiles: **_Well he knows who you are._

**Derek: **_And complimented me on my lesson plan._

**Stiles: **_Knowledge is the way to some people's heart?_

It certainly was the way to Stiles', not that anyone was asking.

To odd conversations:

**Derek: **_Don't know if my students are mute or if they just don't read their assignments._

**Stiles: **_Maybe your eyebrows of doom are too intense for them._

**Derek: **_I seriously doubt that._

**Stiles: **_I seriously doubt you know the intensity of them. They might as well have their own planet called McBroodon-son. Population: two intense eyebrows. They can be found in the Derek Galaxy. Repelling all living life force._

To absurd things

**Stiles:**_Are my eyes too big?_

**Derek: **_What?_

**Stiles:** _Someone just called me Bambi!_

**Derek:** …

**Stiles: **_This is serious!_

Stiles was walking into the library and spotted Derek shaking his head and putting down his phone.

**Stiles: **_Don't ignore my texts!_

**Stiles:**_I can see you reading them!_

Derek looked up, made eye contact with Stiles, rolled his eyes, _woah should they be able to roll that far back? _Derek moved his stuff over and let him sit next to him. Stiles heart did not skip a beat, _it didn't!_

And sometimes even serious discussions

**Derek: **_Sometimes I'm scared I'll forget my family._

**Stiles:**_You won't forget them, you'll stop mourning them, but they'll always live in your memories. Sometimes I still talk to my mom, even if she can't hear me, it just makes me feel closer to her._

**Derek: **_Maybe I'll try that sometime._

Stiles really liked these conversations, it was the only time that it felt like Dave couldn't interfere. Stiles couldn't stop himself from both loving and hating their texts. It's what helped him through his day, and haunted him at night.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you think about this shirt?" Derek held up a black v-neck t-shirt.

Stiles looked from the shirt in Derek's hand to the one Derek had picked out before. "How is this one different from the other one you picked out?"

Derek slightly furrowed his brows. "They're two different colors."

Stiles stored at both shirts. "Really? Because they both look the same to me, black and brooding."

All Derek did was stare blankly at Stiles.

It was times like this that Stiles wondered how Derek still wanted to be with Dave. It's not that Stiles didn't love his brother; it was just that Dave was a bit insensitive, and all Derek seemed to be _was_ sensitive.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek. "Dude you need to put some color in your wardrobe! I know you're allergic to anything bright, but try shades of green, grey…try purple! Dave likes colors."

Stiles had been helping Derek get Dave's attention little by little. He had a one-on-one meeting with Dave, which was why Stiles was now helping Derek buy a new shirt. Like Dave would notice…but whatever made Derek happy.

"You're right, Dave did seem to like the green shirt I wore the day of the club."

That was another thing Derek wouldn't let go of. The apparent mind blowing make out session Derek had with "Dave" was enough to get Derek through the darkest hours. It only made Stiles cringe inside until he told Derek, that he didn't want or need to know that about his brother.

So Stiles diverted to childish acts when the subject was brought up. "Eww, I already told you, I don't need details."

Derek scowled and rolled his eyes, "why do I even hang out with you?"

Stiles knew Derek hadn't meant for it to sound so cutting but that didn't stop him from waspishly responding with "Because you want to get my brother out of _his_ shirts."

Derek turned back to the shirts, grabbed a soft grey shirt, a dark green shirt then hesitated on a purple shirt before turning around. Derek held up the two previous shirts, raising an eyebrow in question. Stiles nodded. Derek huffed and walked towards the cash register. Stiles never understood the whole 'changing your image' for someone you like, but then again he was perpetually single. Maybe he should change his image? Stiles decided to skim over shirts.

Derek didn't understand why he didn't like Stiles talking about Derek sleeping with Dave. Maybe it was because he didn't like how Stiles made it sound cheap or maybe it was because a part of him felt guilty. Derek didn't know exactly what he felt guilty for, but sometimes even while he and Stiles were having a good time he'd feel this dread at the pit of his stomach. It was always in those moments he'd sober up, bring up Dave, and still feel guilty afterwards. Like now for example, he and Stiles had met up for dinner (where he forgot to ask about Dave). They came to this store first, because 'Dave loves shopping here', and had bought two shirts because Stiles had suggested the colors. Why was he trying to date Dave so badly? Since when did he put so much effort into dating someone? _Because you like hanging out with Stiles_ a little voice in his head supplied. Derek scoffed at the ridiculousness of that thought; Stiles has a boyfriend. That thought made his mood fall lower.

Derek felt a slap on his arm. "Dude chill, if I knew making you buy colored shirts was going to make you so angry I would have let you buy the dark and morose color shirts!" Stiles was flapping his arms around, and all Derek could see was how nice Stiles' mouth looked. "Pay the man Derek, you're making him nervous. He even applied his employee discount." Derek looked at the guy took out his card and paid.

Once outside, Stiles burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh man, can I take you everywhere? I'd save so much money with the Hale Doom Discount." Stiles burst into a new wave of laughter. As his laughter faded their eyes met, and Stiles smiled at him. It was too large to be a normal smile, but it reached his eyes, and it made Derek's breath catch. A weight of lead dropped to the pit of his stomach.

Derek wanted to get away both physically and emotionally.

"Do you think if I asked Dave out, he'd say yes?"

Stiles smile dropped, only to reappear oddly forced compared to the one from a moment ago.

"Yeah, he'd say yes." Stiles had been talking Derek up to Dave anyway, in case Derek asked. It was a bit pitiful that as Stiles' feelings for Derek grew, the harder Stiles' tried to get Dave to like Derek.

An awkward silence fell between the two. Both males couldn't seem to make eye contact at all, and Stiles' face kept twitching. Both wanted to say something, but unwilling to be the first to speak.

"Soo…" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck once "I guess I should go…?"

At that Derek looked straight at Stiles "You had other plans?"

Stiles grimaced. "No?" Stiles had actually cleared his whole day for Derek hoping to hang out with him for as long as possible. "I mean, I guess, I told Scott that we'd have dinner, but that's practically every night so he can just order take out without me."

Derek looked, more like frowned, down at his bag. "I was thinking of trying out the new Mexican restaurant that just opened. I guess I can take it to go. I'm sure there are papers I have to grade or work on."

"Nope. No. Non. You are not eating alone on a Saturday night while doing school work. Not under this" Stiles theatrically pointed at himself with his thumbs "Stilinski's watch, Mr. Grumpy."

They both began walking towards the restaurant. "You said Mexican restaurant right? Hope it's authentic, cause I miss me some McCall cooking." At Derek's obvious confusion, Stiles explained that Scott's mom made the best posole ever. "Well maybe I'm being biased, because she's the only person's who's ever made if for me, like homemade, but Scott can't cook to save his life and Ms. McCall only makes it for special occasions. I'm choosing to believe it's because she's so busy at work, and not because she doesn't want me over at her house every weekend. But man you need to try it, made next time she makes it, I'll bring you some."

Awkward moment gone and forgotten, Derek stays silent through Stile's speech enjoying his company.

The posole ends up being very good, but not quite measuring up to the wonderful_ McCall posole_.

OoOoOoOo

Derek was replying to a text when Laura fell into the couch seat next to him.

"Who are you texting so often these days? I swear you texts more than me now!" Laura's way of bonding was to angrily yell at Derek, then take his phone.

She leaned against Derek as she began scrolling through his phone. "What's a Stiles?"

"No one!" Derek snatched his phone back, and scooted away from her. "Good to see you sis, how are you doing? I'm a little stuck on a part of my Grad thesis, thanks for asking."

Laura laughed and rolled herself into a sitting position. "Aww Der-bear, you don't have to be shy about your boyfriend. I promise I won't make him cry, much, when you bring him around. Now don't change the subject on me, because I will steal your pone and read through all those texts."

Derek rolled his eyes. "He's not my boyfriend."

Laura just huffed, "Does this mean you like him, do you want to date him?"

"He has a boyfriend."

Laura rolled her eyes, "So do you want to date him? A friend you want something with?"

"He's a friend."

"Is it really that hard to say you like someone? Are you sure he has a boyfriend? Because I have to be honest, I wouldn't want my boyfriend texting a guy as often as he texts you."

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes at his sister. Derek's heart starts picking up speed. "They clear up a whole weekend in a month to have sex. He doesn't even bother picking up his phone. I'm sure his boyfriend doesn't care how often you talk with someone, when you're that secure about a relationship."

Laura gives him a weird look. "I don't know little bro, sex is sex. If _Stiles_ is talking to you more than he is talking with him, that's still being emotionally unfaithful. Maybe you should talk to him. Plus has he ever said "Derek I have a boyfriend?' or "my boyfriend, blah blah blah?""

Derek felt hope flare up in him. Stiles had never explicitly said he had a boyfriend. Sure he would talk about Scott, but he would talk a lot about how hot Lydia and Danny were and these totally cool chicks, Erica and Kira, in his classes, just as often. He could ask Stiles to dinner, or a date and see what Stiles says. Maybe he had it wrong, maybe Stiles is just friends with Scott, and he read the signs wrong. As soon as that hope appeared, it was stomped down. "I don't want to date Stiles. He's helping me get with Dave."  
"Derek since when do you need help finding someone?"

Derek blankly stared at Laura.

"Ok true, you aren't very socially inept, but instead of using your lack of social skills on Stiles, why are you not using them on Dave? I know you're bad at this but it hasn't crippled you from dating in the past."

Derek had dated others in the past that's true, there was Paige, Eric, David, Jennifer, and Brandon; all the relationships were short lived, but happened nonetheless. Sure it had been hard to date after Kate, but he'd had years of visiting a professional to understand that Kate had a psychotic break.

Why was he getting pointers from Stiles? Why did he need them? Why had Derek not sought out Dave on his own? Maybe he should ask Stiles on a date and see what happened?


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles was at the library trying to study and although Stiles had joined up with two of his classmates to go over the study guide it wasn't going very well. There was Erica, this blond hottie, that always wore shirts much too small for her large cleavage, but surprisingly the biggest DC nerd he's had the pleasure of meeting; and then there was tall, dark, silent, built like a brick Boyd, who's first name is apparently Vernon, who's silent persona would have been pretty badass, but basically ruined the purpose of a study group.

Stiles had tried to get them to talk over the myths so that it was easier to keep in mind, but Boyd wasn't talking and aside from a few myths, they didn't have real substance on the topics. So he was trying the divide and conquer method for the midterm guide. "So I'll focus on the English folklore, Boyd Native American folklore and Erica you can focus on Latin Folklore. Once we've completed as much of that we can come together and tackle the essay questions."

Erica rolled her eyes, "Do I get the Latin American myths because I'm Hispanic? That's a little racist isn't it?"

"Wha-That's not even-wha? They were just the-I mean you knew most of those but like-I didn't even know you were Hispanic?! I mean I know that your last name is Reyes, because I hear it every once in a while when the professor takes random attendance, but then you could just have the last name and not speak a second language or associate as a Hispanic per-"

Erica broke out laughing, and even Boyd managed a smirk. "I was just playing with you. You should have seen your face, I thought you were going to pass out. Not sure if it would have been from lack of oxygen or embarrassment. I'll take Latin American Folklore, it'll be easy since I was raised with half of these myths. Ain't nothing more terrifying that your _abuella_ trying to get you to sleep before the _llorona_ comes to get you." Erica's smirk stayed in place while she began on the study guide.

Stiles wanted to bang his head on the table, then laughed. Of course he would want to be in the same study group with a sassy woman and a man who might as well been Derek's lost compatriot.

**Derek:** Are you busy?

**Stiles: **I wish I wasn't, but I'm currently being tortured.

**Derek:** Whatever you did, I'm sure you deserved it.

**Stiles:** I'm glad to know I can count on you to resuce me.. 0_0

**Derek:** Always.

Stiles wasn't sure how to proceed from there, but a warmth blossomed in his chest.

"Ugh, if we have to sit here and study, you're not allowed to sext while you're here" Erica startled him out of his retrieve when she snatched his phone away.

Her eyebrows rose, then smirked at him "Stiles I'm not torturing you, that costs extra." She smirked and returned his phone. "Tell Mr. Flirt that you would love to go to dinner but right now you need to study before your study buddies hang you from your manly bits." She winked at him before going back to her studies.

Boyd huffed, "Erica, I think you've broken our study partner."

She leant over the table and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Don't worry babe, you're still my number one"

Boyd gave her the widest smile and went back to work.

Stiles looked down at his phone,

**Derek: **Want to get a burger at Betty's? Maybe go to the movies afterwards? Thinking around 7. Have some errands to run.

Was this a date? Was Derek Hale, Adonis amongst mortals asking him on a date? He had said he was busy any earlier. Stiles couldn't get ahead of himself.

**Stiles:** 7 sounds good to me. Meet you there?

**Derek: **I can pick you up from your apartment.

Maybe Derek was just being considerate of Stiles. He knew Stiles was at the school library and by the time he finished up, went back to his apartment, dropped his stuff off and went to meet him, Stiles would probably be late.

**Stiles:** K, sounds like a plan.

No matter how much he tried to trample the little hope that sprang up within him, Stiles still couldn't help the fluttering in his stomach at the thought of tonight and the possibility of this being a date!

Erica complained about Stiles lack of attention. Stiles snapped back into study mode. At 5, the group called it a day, shared their notes, made a meeting for another day and went their own ways. Erica and Boyd hand in hand and Stiles on his own.

OoOoOoO

Derek was maybe freaking out a little bit. He had changed twice and was thinking of changing his shirt again. Stiles _had _said that he should try a bit more of color; dark green was more color than black, right?

"Der-bear? Are you going out today?" When Laura got a good look at what Derek was wearing, she whistled "Never mind with that outfit you're planning to get laid tonight!"

"Laura!" Derek's ears began to burn. Sure he purposely wore the tightest jeans he had, combined his dark green shirt with his leather jacket on top gave just the right amount of bad boy impression that have got him laid many times, but he didn't need to hear that from his sister.

She rolled her eyes, and just kept grinning at him. "You finally open your eyes and decided to sleep with that little boy toy you keep texting?"

Derek didn't know why he didn't like her calling Stiles a 'boy toy,' because Stiles was anything but a toy. Sure he was an annoying little shit when he wanted to be, but he was also there when he got morose about his parents. "He's not a 'boy toy' his name is Stiles." For some reason this caused Laura to scoff and laugh at him. "Plus we're just going out for burgers and a movie, no one's '_getting laid_' tonight."

"Well as long as you remember his name at the end of the night, I think you'll have a pretty good time."

Derek didn't understand where that advice came from. Derek always made sure he stayed sober enough to remember what was going on. Sure that night at the bar with Dave he had drank a shot or two more than needed, but it's not like he didn't remember what happened, let alone Dave's name.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was freaking out. He didn't know what to wear, should he dress like it was a date, or like he was going to hang out with Scott? Scott was absolutely no help. Although Scott had been an encouraging best friend when Derek hadn't shown interest, the moment Stiles told Scott he had a potential date with Derek, Scott began to question Derek's motives.

Stiles threw his shirt off, black wasn't really his color. "Trust me Scott, if he wanted to talk about Dave, Derek would have been up front about it. It's not like him to lie."

Scott sat down on Stile's bed, making eye contact with Stiles, "Yeah you say that, but does he like you? Is this a real date? Did he say that?"

It hurt that Scott didn't think Derek would be able to go out with him unless there was another motive.

"So you're saying that it was ok to dream about dating Derek, but he's obviously so out of my league that I should question his motives now that he might want something? Best friend of the year award goes to you." Stiles picked a random shirt and threw it at Scott, before turning back towards his closet.

Scott winced "You know that's not what I meant. Don't twist my words."

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes before turning to look at Scott. "Really? So what were you trying to say? Cause that's definitely what it sounded like."

"It's just…" Scott sighed and looked at the shirts Stiles had thrown all over the bed. "Stiles this isn't the first time that someone that has liked Dave has tried to take you out on a date."

Stiles felt his insides drop. "Yeah and I've always been cool about it, even after they talk about Dave the whole time, and then end the date asking if my brother is possibly home."

"Yeah, but I know that it hurts you. I was there the whole weekend after the first time it happened. You really like Derek, and if it ends like the others…I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

Stiles was looking through his shirts, should he wear a tight shirt with a dress shirt over it? "Just say what you want to say Scott, stop tiptoeing around it." He picked out his tightest shirt; it was a nice blue grey shade. Then proceeded to look for a shirt that went with it.

Scott looked up towards Stiles then looked anywhere else while saying, "If he dates you, how do you know you're not just a substitute for Dave? I mean he's confused you two before."

It felt like Scott had just gutted him out, because there it was, the dark thoughts of Derek's confusion from the night at the bar, which Stiles had been trying to ignore and cover with positive thoughts.

A silence rung between the two friends; a silence so thick, that only the ringing of the doorbell shattered it. Scott was the first one to seek escape saying that he'd get it and bolted from the room; he had ordered a pizza before entering Stiles' room.

Stiles mind was rushing with 'what ifs' and thoughts of being called Dave. Stiles took in a shaky breath and slowly let it out; he pushed back the beginnings of a panic attack.

OoOoOoO

Derek had arrived too early to Stiles' place, around the 10-15min too early mark. Although this wasn't the first time that the two would hang out alone, this time around Derek wanted to change their friendship. Wanted to come clean about his feelings. Make it clear to Stiles that he was into Stiles, and Dave might just have probably been an excuse to get to know him. Sure it had been about Dave, at first, but somewhere along the way…Dave stopped mattering.

Which is why when a tan slightly good-looking guy with a carefree smile opened the door, Derek felt like he had ground ripped from under him. The man looked slightly confused, looked around, before finally speaking.

"Hi, I'm Scott, and you're not the pizza man."

This was Scott. Of course. Of course Stiles would be with someone who could smile as easily as he did, why would he want to be with someone who constantly had the 'Hale look of doom' on?

Derek was took busy internally berating himself for the moment of hope he had earlier that all Derek did was glare at Scott before saying, "I'm Derek."

Scott looked at Derek for a moment before loudly sighing then turning back into the apartment. Not inviting Derek in. Derek probably deserved that, he had been talking to this man's boyfriend excessively. In his shoes, Derek would behave the same; probably worse.

Derek was jarred from his thoughts, at the sound of Stiles' angry huff of "why did you leave him outside?" just as Stiles opened the front door.

Stiles gave him a bright smile. "Hey there Mr. Grumpy. I see your charms are being worked to their best of their ability, not even 5 minutes with Scott and he already feels all that warmth." Stiles laughed at his own joke before turning to look at Scott. "I'll talk to you tomorrow man, but remember to lock up before you go, don't need to have another talk from my dad about burglars."

Derek's mood plummeted. If he could, he would turn around and head straight home, but Derek still wanted to be around Stiles. Maybe Derek really did need to use this time to learn about Dave. If he couldn't be with Stiles, Dave looked enough like Stiles to tide him through his crush on Stiles.

OoOoOoO

Dinner was awkward.

It started in the car when Derek said "So that's Scott." More statement than question, but Stiles still answered.

"Yup."

"He seems like a good person to have around."

"Yeah he's been with me for as long as I can remember. To think it all started when he shared his crayons with me. Sure there was nothing special about them, but he didn't let anyone else borrow them. And he said I could use them. It was from then on that we became inseparable. And now here we are, 13 years later and still hanging on."

Derek hmm'd, then didn't say anything the rest of the ride. Stiles thought of filling the silence, but Derek turned on the radio.

Once they were seated at the burger place Derek picked up his menu and held it in front of his face. Derek wanted to desperately ask Stiles about Scott, if they were friends or more than friends, how did someone even word that into a question?

After their order was taken, Derek took out his phone and sent Laura a text. "_Help!_;" She never replied. Derek didn't know how to act, so he proceeded to ignore Stiles until their food arrived.

Stiles felt stupid to say the least. He had built up this dinner to be something that so obviously wasn't a date. But it was worse because Derek had never made him feel like a chore until this very moment.

Stiles grabbed a napkin and began to tear it into little pieces before gathering the courage to say something. Without looking up from the napkin he began, "You know…you don't have to hang out with me. You know that right?" Stiles looked up to Derek giving him a blank stare. "Like if you had plans to go out, or if you thought Dave was going to be there when you came to pick me up…" Stiles looked askance; anywhere other than at Derek really.

Derek only sighed, the silence deafening.

Stiles insides turned, they turned until Stiles became angry. How dare Derek make him feel like he had put this upon Derek. Derek was the one who suggested this outing. Stiles didn't have to sit here and be made to feel like he's less than the dirt on Derek's shoes. In fact Stiles didn't know what he was still doing there! Stiles didn't _have_ to help Derek talk to Dave. And Stiles told Derek just that.

"Then why are you? Why are you helping me?" was Derek's only response.

"I don't know. I guess I thought you were someone else. I guess I was so caught up with the crush that I have on you, I forgot that you were only my friend to try and get to Dave. I'm going to be leaving now, I would offer to pay, but since you've been such an asshole tonight you deserve to pay. I should have just listened to Scott."

"What did your boyfriend say?"

"What the actual fuck? Boyfriend? You know what? Nope! Not going to do this. You have yourself a nice fucken night. Lose my number, don't ever talk to me again." Stiles got up to leave, turned around and said, "and just for future reference, Scott is my best friend."

With that Stiles walked out, caught a bus home, then burrowed in his bed before letting himself cry. He didn't want to hear 'I told you so' from Scott so he ignored his call when it came later in the night, because as it turned out, he wasn't even a good substitute for Dave.


End file.
